


Indulgence Sin: The Mask Stays On

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: Just practicing, I’m hoping to get much better and really capture how intimacy works :0
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Nika Ovess (OC), Paz Vizla/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Indulgence Sin: The Mask Stays On




End file.
